In The Living Room
by mysecretisfatallygorgeous
Summary: Goten, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku wreck havoc again. This time in the living room. What will happen??


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Don't sue.  
  
Anyway, kind of sequely thing to "In the Kitchen." Pan is Goku's daughter… blah blah blah. Whatever I'm going now. Thank You Alex-Chan for giving me the idea to write this story.  
  
When Vegeta had blown up Bulma's kitchen after Pan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and him had destroyed it, Pan, Goten, and Trunks had been grounded for four weeks.  
  
Vegeta was unable to use the gravity chamber for three weeks and Goku couldn't spar with Vegeta for two weeks. Now they were able to see each other again and they were all hanging out at C.C. while Bulma and Chi-Chi were away on vacation.  
  
"I can't believe they trust us after what we did." Said Pan laughing. Trunks and Goten laughed too. "I don't know. They could be spying on us just to see if we mess up and they can ground us again." Said Goten.  
  
"I doubt it. They wouldn't spy on us. They would stare us down like vultures watching over their pray." Said Vegeta. "I'm with Veggie on that one." Said Pan.  
  
Vegeta glared at her for using that name. Pan just smiled a big smile and found some lint on the couch that was more interesting. "I want to watch some TV!!" whined Goku. "Knock yourself out." Said Vegeta and he tossed the remote to him.  
  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed and turned the TV on. "No… no… no… no… no… no… no…" said Goku flipping through the channels. "Just pick a channel your making me blind!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Ah ha!" exclaimed Goku. The channel had landed on some infomercial about some tiger roller. "No! Anything but infomercials!" Vegeta cried. "Too bad! It's the only thing on." Said Goku. He got comfy and watched the TV. "Help me." Muttered Vegeta.  
  
"I'm bored." Whined Pan. "Then go do something." Vegeta mocked back. Pan 'hmphed' and crossed her arms. "I know." She said. She slugged Vegeta and ran off. "Your it!" she yelled. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he got up to chase her.  
  
"Ooooh." Said Pan. Vegeta walked into the kitchen and saw her standing in front of the fridge. "What?" asked Vegeta. He walked over to her and Pan picked up the bottle. She shut the fridge and opened the bottle up.  
  
Vegeta's eyes bugged out, "No! Not the strawberry syrup!" he yelled. Pan took the cap off and poured the liquid down her throat. "Crap! Damn it, Pan!" he cursed. (My friend came up with this stuff, until I come back in control :) )  
  
Pan then disappeared to God knows where. Vegeta didn't even get a chance to catch her. "Crap!" he cursed again. "Kakorot!" he yelled running into the living room. "Where's your daughter?" he asked.  
  
"I don't. You were chasing her, you should know!" he said. Little did they know Pan had gone into the next room, another living room.  
  
She had run into the other room and was pretending to be a solider. She suddenly screamed, "Attack!" She dove to the floor and covered her head.  
  
She started to crawl and on her way foot got caught on a lamp. She didn't know and kept crawling and then it fell off the table. The lamp landed on the floor and the bulb busted. She covered her head again really fast and then screamed, "Retreat!"  
  
She then got up and took and the lamp was still on her so she tripped and then started to wrestle with it. "Leave with out me!" she yelled to no one. She kept on wrestling with it.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks had heard all the yelling and had run into that room. They had found Pan wrestling with a lamp on the floor. (End of my friend's rule.)  
  
"Pan?!" shouted Trunks. "Huh?" she said and looked around. She moved her head side-to-side, side-to-side. She did that so many times the four that were standing by they doorway were dizzy.  
  
She suddenly disappeared again and they all groaned. "Where is she now?" asked Goten. "I don't know. And I want to know who the hell taught her to hide her ki." Said Vegeta. Goku put his hands behind his back, started whistling and walked off.  
  
"Come on. Let's go find her," said Trunks. Little did they know she was in the kitchen again. She grabbed to pots from out of a DRAWER and tied them around her feet with rope she had found in a DRAWER.  
  
(Ahem. And the reason DRAWER is in caps lock is because somebody made a comment about pots not being able to be put in drawers. Just making things clear as hoping no one thinks I'm that weird. That person shall go nameless. Not to make anyone mad.)  
  
(Again, some of this is from my friend.)  
  
(Anyway) She stomped out of the kitchen making dents everywhere. She stomped into the living room making a clutter of noises. She ripped open a pillow and feathers went everywhere.  
  
She then stomped back into the kitchen and grabbed some oil (remind you of something?) and squirted it all over herself. She then started rolling in the feathers giving her the look of a chicken.  
  
She started to cluck and do mainly everything else just like a chicken. Once again Vegeta, Trunks, Goku and Goten heard the noises only them being much more disturbing. (end of friends rule)  
  
They ran into the living room hastily to find Pan looking and acting like a chicken. Goku laughed his head off at her antics. Then Trunks and Goten joined in. Pan finally stopped moving and looking at Vegeta with death in her eyes.  
  
Vegeta jumped back and Pan squirted oil all over him. He just stood there and Goten, Goku, and Trunks laughed even harder at the sight of him. Pan then ripped open all the other pillows and started throwing the feathers everywhere including on Vegeta.  
  
There were still feathers floating down when Pan just stood there smiling. "Your are going to die!" yelled Vegeta and he took off after Pan. They rampaged through the living room.  
  
Pan was laughing her head off and in between screaming. Vegeta looked just about ready to kill. Pan didn't seem to care or take care to notice.  
  
Pan grabbed some of the feathers from the ground and shoved them in her mouth. She then stopped, turned around, and spit them out at him. She then took off again laughing like a maniac.  
  
Goku, Goten, and Trunks had finally stopped laughing and gave pursuit after Pan. With three more Sayians after her, they wrecked Bulma's poor living room.  
  
  
  
Pan was knocking down anything she could to get them to stop chasing her. She knocked down another lamp and the light bulb exploded on that one which just happened to explode in a certain Sayian Price's face.  
  
He got back up after he had tripped and took off after her once more. She had given up on the pans and had taken them off long back. Plus it only made for tripping on of them. "WAIT!" cried Trunks.  
  
Everyone halted to a stop even Pan when some sense had been knocked into her after running into a wall. "HUH?" she asked. Trunks stood there mouth wide open obviously thinking.  
  
"Are they supposed to come home today?" he asked. "Who? … Oh." Said Goten as realization dawned on him. "Yeah. Bulma and Chi-Chi." Said Vegeta. They five stood there shocked.  
  
Pan smiled and looked around still on her hyper streak. She shot ki blasts everywhere, hitting everything or anyone. "Pan!" yelled Goku. "Goten stop your sister!" he yelled at Goten. "What do I do?" he asked. "She's demolishing my home!" yelled Vegeta. "And you care why?" Trunks yelled at his father.  
  
Chaos ensued as everyone tried cleaning everything up. Which was impossible because of Pan. "Pan! Damn it! Stop!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Pan suddenly stopped but she still had the psychotic look in her eyes. "Is she going to be all right?" asked Goten. "I don't know." Replied Trunks.  
  
They suddenly heard a car stop out side and could only guess who it was. "Oh Dende, there here!" cried Goku. "Shut up! Think! Someone think!" said Vegeta. Everyone stood in silence. "Run?" suggested Pan who seemed to be sane now.  
  
"Good idea!" they other four yelled. Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Goten ran in all directions but Pan stayed were she was. "Pan! Do you want to die today?" yelled Trunks and he went in and grabbed her.  
  
Trunks and Pan hid in a cabinet that was in the other living room. Vegeta had hidden under the table in that same room only floated up to the top. Goku had hidden in the library across from the living room and was behind a giant bookcase.  
  
Goten had hidden in the same room as Goku and was on top of a bookcase, in a dark corner. They all waited for shouting but it never came. Finally curiosity got the better of Pan and she opened the door and walked out leaving Trunks.  
  
She walked out into the living room to find no one and the door opened. She looked around waiting for an attack any moment. She walked further out into the room and was bombarded by Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me!" she cried. She screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Pan! Stop yelling!!" Goku shouted. "Ah ha!" Chi-Chi cried. "Damn it Kakorot! Shit!" yelled Vegeta. "Got you!" yelled Bulma. "Dad!" cried Trunks. "Trunks! Nice going!" shouted Goten. "Damn it!" The four shouted at once. "Help me!!" cried Pan.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta made a run for it. They didn't make it too far. Bulma had locked them up in one hallway. There were Sayian proof bars up. "Nooooooo!" cried Goten. "I'm too young to die!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Relax guys. Your not going to die." Said Bulma walking up to them. "What are you doing to do to us?" asked a frightened Vegeta. "Oh nothing much." Said Chi-Chi walking up. "Just make you clean up your mess. And replace all the damage you did." Said Bulma.  
  
"No! I'd rather die! Wait no I wouldn't!" shouted Goku. Vegeta looked about ready to die. "I am not going to clean that room up." He said. "I can not believe I'm cleaning this up." Said Vegeta while sweeping.  
  
"Come on Veggie! Think of the bright side! We're not rotting in the ground!" laughed Pan. "Oh shut up." Said Vegeta. "I hope we don't get another punishment. I hate punishments." Said Goten. "Me two." Said Trunks. "Me three." Said Goku.  
  
Pan got a smile on her face. She picked up some of the trash that was in a trashcan and threw it at Vegeta. "Hey!" he yelled and a whole other battle started. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" yelled Chi-Chi and Bulma.  
  
"Cut it out!" "Man. We never get any fun." Said Goten. "What do you mean you never get any fun??" shouted Bulma. "You ruined my kitchen a month ago and no my living room! Don't say you don't get to have any fun!" she yelled at him.  
  
He went and cowered in a corner while the others finished cleaning up. "Okay. You guys want your punishment now?" asked Chi-Chi as she and Bulma walked in. The room looked slightly better. "No!" they yelled. "Suit yourselves." Said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah forget it. We were going to let you off on cleaning but have it your way. This is your punishment." Said Chi-Chi and they walked out. "Noooooooooo!" They five yelled.  
  
END  
  
  
  
Woohoo! *Does little dance* my best friend edged me on and I did it! Hell yeah! Oh and about the syrup thing, some people may think she would never do that, but… she got like high on it?!? LOL, yeah. And the Chi-Chi and Goku thing being Pan's parents, yeah I changed that. Pan is not Gohan's daughter, all right??? Ok. Hah!!! My best friend loved it!! Yes! Please Review! And thanks to all the reviews on "In the Kitchen." 


End file.
